


Immortals

by riacte



Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [9]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft championship - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blue Bats, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Victory, a love letter to the blue bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: And so the Blue Bats would live on, and on, and on.-That night they created something bigger than anything they could ever imagine.-A love letter to the MCC9 Blue Bats, three months after they won.
Relationships: falsesymmetry & fruitberries & hbomb94 & rendog, falsesymmetry & rendog, mcc11 lime liches - Relationship, mcc9 blue bats - Relationship
Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014315
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Immortals

They didn’t believe they would get this far.

More specifically, Ren and False didn’t believe they would make this far. H always had faith in his Blue Bats (in fact, he probably trusted them more than he trusted himself). 

So whenever the Blue Bats inched up the rankings, even just getting above 6th, the hermits would take photos to immortalise what they thought was a once-in-a-lifetime achievement. Their albums were filled to the brim with the photos that they took each championship, featuring different friends and different outfits, but one thing remained the same. False and Ren were always next to each other. Ever since their debut, they had loyally stuck to each other and that would likely never change. And they knew they’d lost and gotten ninth place again and again. But then they were fortunate enough to be teamed up with two wonderful mentors. And for the first (and maybe only) time, there was hope. 

As False snapped a photo of the Blue Bats’ current ranking, with the biggest grin on her face, she thought “ _this is temporary”._ Standing next to her was Ren, similarity ecstatic yet with the same feeling that “they’ve peaked and they’ll never get anything like this again”. 

“Come closer, Ren!” False laughed. Ren chuckled and shifted himself so their shoulders were touching. They could hardly believe their eyes. Their hard work had truly paid off and they didn’t disappoint their teammates! 

“You think this is it?” H had said aggressively. “Rendog and FalseSymmetry, this isn’t it. You _will_ get higher ranks. Mark my words.”

The hermits appreciated H and Fruit’s confidence in them, but nevertheless resigned themselves to the fact that their improved ranking was temporary. It was probably just a fluke. 

But slowly, slowly, the Blue Bats rose and rose. The hermits teetered between ecstasy and anxiety because… they were doing great but _c’mon, this wouldn’t last._ The higher they rose, surely the greater their eventual fall. So in desperate attempts to catch those fleeting moments of success, they took photos every time their ranking went up, believing it would be their last. Yes, they were happy, but they both thought this was the sort of happiness that would immediately be destroyed when luck left their side. The sort that didn’t last so they had to record even just a tiny sliver of it.

The hermits were wrong. So very wrong. 

They thought they’d peaked when they got into Dodgebolt. They thought they peaked when they both managed to eliminate an opponent. But they actually _won,_ fair and square. And their sheer delight and disbelief accumulated and swelled and _oh my goodness, they actually did it._

Ren already had his camera out ready when the team got into Dodgebolt, thinking to capture the farthest he and False would get. He truly did not expect to win. Hands shaking, his hands fumbled with his camera as he took photos of the winning team, _his_ team. 

H and Fruit leapt off the stage and whooped, while Ren and False were frozen in the stage lights. And they all knew this was one moment they would remember for the rest of their lives. They had made history. The legend of the underdogs would live on forever.

…

Then Ren found a way up the big “THE CHAMPS” sign and he dragged Falsie up there and they breathlessly stared at the world that was beneath their feet. They raised their hands and screamed and held up their crowns for the whole of Hermitcraft to see.

They were on top of the world. They wanted to get fourth and would be overjoyed to get fourth, but suddenly they got third and suddenly they **_won._** This was like a dream that would never end except it was real.

“ _We did it!_ **_We did it!!”_ **

And they took more photos and shed a few tears and shouted _“can you believe it when we thought we would get third at most?_ ”. They had truly exceeded their own expectations.

They thought their third place was temporary. It wasn’t because they got second. They thought their second place was temporary. It wasn’t because they got _first._ And they thought their time in Dodgebolt was temporary but it _wasn’t_ because _they actually won the first championship of their lives._ And now their victory had moved on from being temporal to being **_immortal._ **

_And so the Blue Bats would live on—_

In smiles, tears, laughter, joy, nostalgia—

_And the Blue Bats would live on—_

In every jump he made, every parkour course he cleared, every player he killed, every first individual placement he made, he would fondly remember who had first brought him to dominating the leaderboard—

_And the Blue Bats would live on—_

In each block he placed on the parkour map in the shopping district, in each time he derped and died, the memory of winning would comfortingly flash across his mind—

_And the Blue Bats would live on—_

In every arrow she shot, in every team she was in, in the end of every tournament when she sneaked down to the Hall of Fame just to stand in that very specific corner and reminisce her split seconds of fame—

_And the Blue Bats would live on—_

In each tournament where people would laugh at him for being stupid and trusting his “low-skilled” teammates, he would remember his Bats and how their friendship overcame all, and how his “foolish strategy” actually _worked_ , and friendship was power—

_And the Blue Bats would live on—_

False became the first back-to-back winner. Ren discovered a love for parkour. Fruit adored teaming up with the hermits and did so for the next two championships. Lime Liches was a fresh beginning yet a reunion, and introduced Grian to the family. Grian started his Barge Quest, which was a thinly veiled mini MCC. The hermits decided to use minigames to decide the outcome of the Turf War. Fruit begged and begged for him and H to be teamed up. Fruit sent out tweet after tweet about missing his Blue Bats. Grian put down Fruit as the one he wanted to team with every time. Fruit wore a sweater of H. H cheered for Grian in MCC13 despite never actually speaking to him. And False decided Ren had gotten second place with her despite he wasn’t even in MCC13. Ren invited H to Iskall’s Vault Hunters world. And on and on it went.

Four people united by that glorious night. Four blue arrows, starting from the same point, shooting off in four different directions. Converging, diverging, moving onto the future, yet never forgetting. Separate, but together.

That night they created something bigger than anything they could ever imagine.

And that was how they _knew,_ oh-so-surely, the Blue Bats would live on—

_and on_

_and on_

_and on_

**_and on._ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I have many Blue Bats feels. I always have many Blue Bats feels. This was partially inspired by EminaWinter’s 10k, 31 page Blue Bats Essay (https://twitter.com/EminaWinters/status/1337320137666519040?s=19) particular the end about how the Blue Bats are immortal. (Sorry I’m too tired to link lol).
> 
> I love love the Bats, just in case it wasn’t obvious. I finished writing this in class because my brain empty only Blue Bats.
> 
> I don’t have much to say here since all my thoughts are in the fic itself ahaha. Hope you all liked this :DD really wanna hear your thoughts! Yeeeee 
> 
> Blue Bats Supremacy!! Cherrybomb Supremacy!! PogSupremacy!!


End file.
